Vadalyn Mòrachd and the People of Skyrim
by A.R. Lore
Summary: Politics, trade, and a journey to find home. Vadalyn Mòrachd, seventeen years of age, found herself a fugitive among the unfamiliar lands of Skyrim. After a political mishap, she was trailed and jailed for crimes she did not commit. Trying to find what was familiar to her, she met several characters from places she tried to avoid completely. What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Innocent Eyes

By A.R. Lore

The girl they saw before them went by the name Vadalyn Mòrachd. Fair, long, blonde hair, piercing autumn brown eyes, and as petite as one would expect for a young teenage girl of nobility. The Mòrachd family was renowned in her hometown of Carrowkeel. However, they were known to little in Skyrim.

Vadalyn couldn't see a thing with the bag over her head, but she knew there were people staring at her, and speaking in whispers. She was scared out of her mind, knowing that she was going to be put on trial for a crime she didn't commit. Adultery and thievery, which her Nordic husband committed but framed onto her. Her parents wouldn't make it in time to save her as Carrowkeel was a month-long voyage with only a weeks' notice.

"Lady Vadalyn Mòrachd, you are charged under the laws of Skyrim with adultery and thievery of precious family treasure from the Blackmore Clan being your crime. Despite knowing the risks, you still meet your young lord. Do you have anything to say for your crimes?" asked the judge.

Vadalyn did not speak.

"Did you hear me, Lady Mòrachd?" asked the judge one more time.

"I did, but I choose not to speak," Vadalyn answered, "I can see that your judgment is clear. I accept my sentence which was given to me this morning."

There were pitched giggles and men making snide comments. Vadalyn felt her cheeks burning and was grateful for the sack. She hated this. Ever since she came to Skyrim, she saw nothing but hate for her. Why? She didn't know in its entirety. She married for her parents.

"Very well," said the judge with amusement. "Lady Vadalyn Mòrachd, you are sentenced to twenty years in jail. May the Divines watch over you."

Yeah, yeah, right! Just send me to the cell thought Vadalyn. She felt dirty hands on her arms, which were bound together by rope with her hands tied behind her back. They forced her to walk out of the room, down a hall, then stairs, and then into darkness. The sack was thin enough she saw sunlight, but not her surroundings.

"Alright, my lady," said the guard respectfully, "We'll make sure your time here will be as easy as it could be."

Vadalyn rolled her eyes.

They took the hood off her, unbound her arms and hands, and then gently pushed her into the cell. She kept her back to them, stiff and proper, until they locked her in and walked away. She didn't bother to look over her shoulder as she went straight to the wall before her.

This stone was sturdy, but the mortar was brittle. Dragonsreach was certainly a monument to respect, but as old as the tale of the dragon who was trapped in there. With enough time and subtlety, she might be able to wear it down enough that she could get out. It's not just the walls, the floors were the same. She saw the blueprints to this castle once when she visited the jarl on official business. There was a sewage system beneath her that led straight out to the wilds beyond the walls. If she did this at the right time, and if all else failed, she would be able to blend to her surroundings. The fields were yellow and dry at the time of year she planned to escape, which was in less than a month. Her blonde hair would hide her fine.

"Hey, milady!" said a loud prisoner across from her. However, Vadalyn knew she had an audience beside the speaker. She felt her composure diminish but refused to reveal it. "You know you didn't do it, so why are you still here?"

"I knew my husband had something against me," Vadalyn answered in her deep, melodic accent. She didn't turn around, refusing to have them see the nervousness in her eyes.

Vadalyn didn't like people, especially ones with an agenda. She grew up within the walls of her home with servants, her parents, older brothers and sisters, and nobles within her family's circle. She took comfort in familiarity. If she didn't feel it, however, she wanted to do everything in her power to make it so by going home.

Despite being married to a man of Skyrim, she refused to change her name and citizenship. This was an incredible insult to her groom's clan. The Blackmore's had close connections to the Black-Briar family, especially Maven Black-Briar, who was the most wicked woman she had ever met. They were strong in the trading business, so they planned-with Vadalyn being a noble daughter of a trading tycoon-they would get their hands on her father's fortune. They underestimated her parents, though, and agreed to refuse her name change and citizenry, which meant the Blackmore's and Black-Briar's had no clear connection to get to it. Also, Vadalyn's parents had placed her money in a trust that could only be opened when she turned of age. It's sixteen in Skyrim, but eighteen in Carrowkeel with marriage being legal at sixteen if the parents agreed to it. Vadalyn was seventeen. The Blackmore's were arrogant to not check the marriage contracts and ask more questions. There wasn't anything on paper that said they had to tell them the entire truth. Hubris, and lack of proper council, was their downfall.

There was something in it for the Mòrachd family. They knew their plan was a slap in the face to two of the most powerful families in Skyrim, but they wanted Vadalyn to assure them that they were going to get the fortune and connections if there was a true alliance through the family, not just Vadalyn herself.

In Carrowkeel, marriage agreements weren't only about business but mutual respect from both families. That way, there was a stronger foundation for future ventures and fairer court deals if one betrayed the other somehow. Vadalyn's father wanted to test Skyrim's waters, until she was being mistreated by the family through…various means. Her father was going to file a divorce, which was legal in Carrowkeel…unless Vadalyn committed a crime such as adultery and thievery. She couldn't be saved as she had dishonored not only the Blackmore's but the Mòrachd's, too. Thankfully, her parents refused to believe it and wanted to defend her, but the date of the trial would make it too late for them. It was _conveniently_ pushed forward.

"What are you going to do now?" asked the prisoner, who was a woman with greasy black hair, a tick, and a gravelly voice like she had breathed smoke since birth.

"Why should I tell you?" Vadalyn asked instead.

"Well, you are infamous around here, even we have heard about you, milady," she answered, "My name is Tiega, by the way."

Tiega didn't sound Nordic at all. Must be from another country.

"Well, Tiega, if I tell you then everyone else will hear me," Vadalyn answered. "These walls have eyes and ears, some in the spaces between them."

She heard a couple of feet scuffling away from their respected bars. Vadalyn smiled at herself. She might be meek, but she knew how people work. Living with politics around her, she was raised to believe everyone had a scheme, agenda, or whatever one may call it. Even though her parents loved her, they did send her off on a gamble to marry a family with dark promises.

"So, that means your plotting something?" asked a male prisoner.

"I don't know. You wouldn't be the first one to think it. I doubt they will leave me to my own devices anytime soon," Vadalyn answered. "Now, let me warn you. I am not someone to mess with, even if I'm petite. If I am found dead here, war will be declared."

Vadalyn's hands were trembling. She felt herself about to give if they didn't leave her be.

"Very well," said Tiega.

Vadalyn nodded then went to the cot against the wall. She breathed a sign of relief and turned to face the wall. She licked her fingers with enough saliva to coat the mortar. It seized up immediately and crumbled in a pile next to Vadalyn's arm. She smiled. This will take a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eye and Ears

By A.R. Lore

It has been at least three weeks since Vadalyn's sentence. The rags she wore were tearing due to them being constantly wet and dirty. She had started a routine within her cell.

Whenever the guards came in to give food to the prisoners, she would wait for a good thirty minutes per meal to drink some of her water and drench her sleeve to press against the mortar of the wall. She tried to make it seem like she was leaning against it and waited for no one to look, especially Tiega. After she felt her sleeve dry up a bit, she started rubbing the wall for good measure. Then she would splash the water on the ground for it to soak up as well and have her fingers rub against it. When it was night time, she would use the water the nicer guards would give her to work on her escape. It became tedious, but it was better than to sit and wait. By the end of the week, it became doable for her to escape. She created several holes in the wall to make it seem like a natural occurrence. They were small enough to miss, but somewhat weak enough for her to kick down. All that could be done now was to wait and see if her parents could help her or not. This was only Plan B and C, after all.

Unfortunately, with only a week left, she had no choice but to use her plan, because her husband came to visit her.

Ericson Blackmore was a handsome, rugged man with a long black beard, sucked in cheeks, and beady blue eyes. He was much older than her by twenty years but was young at heart. When they first met, she did develop a small crush on him, because he had taught her things like swordplay in secret. And, what made it worse, was that he was a legitimately good man with a corrupted family whispering orders in his ears. He even got himself a mistress just to please his parents.

His eyes were full of sympathy at the sight of her sitting on her cot, which was an upgrade to the straw everyone else had. He leaned against the bars and said, "I'm sorry it had come to this, Vaddy."

Vaddy was a nickname everyone in her family used. When Ericson visited her country during their courtship, she was referred to that several times in front of him, and he started calling her all the same. It was embarrassing at first, but she grew to like it. Now, it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Are you now?" she asked, bitterly. "I doubt it's tradition to frame your wife of adultery and thievery just because your family made a bad business deal."

The man frowned, he ran his fingers through his long hair, which was tied in a braid. He retorted, "You should have known that there were going to be consequences."

"We were willing to divorce. That way, there isn't as much dishonor to both sides," she countered. "But, of course, that's impossible now."

"No, it's not," Ericson said, "My parents and myself are going to meet with yours. We are planning to make a deal to drop all charges if it means we have full rights to your inheritance."

Vadalyn glared at him, "Oh, really? I don't think you should say any more than that."

"And why not?" Ericson asked, taken aback.

"Do you think we are alone?" she asked with a small smile. "Be careful with what you say."

He squinted his eyes, then said to the guard beside him, "Let her talk to me in a private room. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Yes, sir," said the guard.

Ericson moved aside to allow the guard to unlock the doors. Vadalyn expected him to force her hands against her back, but they motioned for her to step out. Weary, she did step out to find that Ericson grabbed her hands and bound them with his own. They were warm and soft compared to her raw, scaly ones.

Vadalyn was led down to a room the guards would rest in. Her inmates watched in anticipation, until they were out of sight. There were bunk beds, chests, and items that belonged to the guards scattered around. All of them, except she and her husband, left the room. She refused to speak first, so Ericson did instead.

"Vaddy, I really didn't want any of this to happen. I was legitimately happy with you and our arrangement," he said, then sat in a chair, he motioned for her to sit, but once again refused. He continued regardless, "Your parents arrived here yesterday. Your mother and father refused to speak to any of us, until they saw you, which is why I'm here on their behalf. They hope you are unharmed."

"I never left my cell," Vadalyn replied, relieved to hear her parents arrived safely. At this time of year, hurricanes weren't uncommon. "And nobody was allowed to interact with me."

"Good," he said, then paused and looked at the door, "Whoever you are, come in."

Vadalyn was startled to hear the door open behind her. She kept her back to the visitor, until she spoke in a drawled out, vindictive voice, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Ericson stood up and stiffened his spine at once. Vadalyn didn't bother to hide her gritting her teeth and glaring at the woman when she came to view.

Maven Black-Briar. The woman's dark brown hair was tied back in braids and wrapped around her head like a crown. When Vadalyn first saw her, she thought she was beautiful with her sharp cheekbones, slanted dark eyes, and pale skin. That was, until she opened her mouth.

"Hello Vadalyn, despite your time here, you remain to be beautiful," she said with a small smile as she looked at Ericson, "You picked a bonny wife. It's unfortunate everything led to this."

"I suggest you stop with the pleasantries, it doesn't look good on you," Vadalyn said against her better judgement.

The woman appeared stunned but did drop the act. She touched her cheeks and said, "Good, my face was hurting. And I will cut to the chase. There has been a decision."

Vadalyn scrunched her face. Based on her tone, it sounded like it wasn't in the young girl's favor. Oh, how right she was.

"You will remain married to Ericson. His family had decided to drop all charges due to some unfortunate event," Maven said, sounding disappointed, "However, you will be stripped of all titles related to Skyrim and Ericson will be married to his second wife with actual connections that are to his family's favor."

Vadalyn must've looked confused, because Ericson stepped in, "That's illegal in Skyrim to hold that many wives."

"Of course," Maven said, "That is until the official announcement of Vadalyn being dead due to a jail riot."

Vadalyn's face paled. Dead?

"Your parents are furious, Vadalyn," Maven said with a smile, "Don't fret, though, they will be at ease once they claim your body and knowing you can be buried at home honorably. And, Ericson, they should leave your family alone and not ask too many questions."

"What are you talking about?" Ericson asked, meeting Vadalyn's own paleness. "Are you going to kill her?"

"Eventually, when she least expects it," Maven replied, smiling vilely, "You are of no use to us, Vaddy. Your parents had refused to give us anything the moment they stepped in. It took a bit of convincing to tell them the awful truth of their pride and joys demise. I had to prevent myself from smiling after knowing we had gotten our revenge. We didn't get the money, they were too stubborn to do that, but at least I get to see their mourning faces."

"You bitch," Vadalyn said without thinking.

Maven laughed, "I did always like your spirit, young one. It will be missed."

"Maven, you can't do this," Ericson said throwing the chair over to glare down at Maven. "I haven't given my word, and I will correct everything."

"I know that, dear boy," she said, then placed her finger on his lips, "That's why you will go to a deep, deep sleep."

Ericson, as if he had never lived a day in his life, dropped to the floor. His breathing was steady and calm, telling Vadalyn he wasn't dead.

Maven wiped her finger on the black cloak she was wearing, "My daughter is truly a talent with her poisons. You remember Ingun, do you?"

Vadalyn felt like she couldn't speak. She only stared at Maven with violent intent in her eyes. Her hands weren't bound, so she could attack her right then and there, but she knew they weren't truly alone. Maven's connections to the Thieves Guild were known. If she wanted, she could go straight to Skyrim's own assassin guild, The Dark Brotherhood.

"I suggest you go back to your cell. Your life is over, young one," Maven said with a small smile before she left the room. "Guards, return her to her cell."

"Yes, my lady," they said, then took Vadalyn's arms, binding them this time.

Vadalyn didn't bother to be subtle when she kicked the wall. News traveled quickly throughout the jail. Tiega guessed what Vadalyn's demise was just by looking at her demeanor and began spreading rumors when it was time for them to go outside. The young girl saw no real reason to keep her dignity. Her parents thought she was dead and she couldn't go back to her country without being seen as a ghost.

In Carrowkeel, she was raised with superstition and ghost stories. Everyone had been, and many chose to believe it. Belief was more powerful than logic, and Vadalyn knew she couldn't rely on her people to understand and take her back.

"Dammit all," Vadalyn whimpered, then made one last attempt at the wall. It wasn't giving in. She wasn't able to make it weak enough.

"Food!" someone cried, then the room got rowdy.

Vadalyn quickly placed her back against the wall. She wasn't expecting anything from the guards. She was supposed to be dead and Maven was going to make sure of that.

"Food, young miss," the guard said, then smirked at her before he moved on to the others.

Vadalyn watched him leave with disbelief in her eyes. It took her a moment, then asked herself the question, why would they be feeding me if I was supposed to die? Then she remembered Ingun and her poisons.

She waited for the guards to leave, before she knelled on the ground and lifted her water. She looked down to find that it was too clean and clear to be the water from the jail.

Cautiously, Vadalyn dipped her sleeve into the liquid and waited. Nothing happened. She waited for five minutes to see that her sleeve was intact. Feeling paranoid, she drank a bit of it, to taste nothing out of the ordinary, before continuing her work. She managed to chip parts of the cell with her kicks earlier, so at least there was a bit of progress.

When there wasn't any water left, Vadalyn fell asleep. Exhausted, but restless at what might come for her tomorrow. Not an hour later, her stomach began to curdle. She turned over, hoping it would settle. It didn't and the moment she opened her eyes, she heaved over the side of her cot. Through her blurry vision, she saw blood in her vomit.

How could I be so stupid? She asked herself.

She tried to get up, but her limps felt weak and brittle. Once again, she vomited violently.

"My lady," called Tiega across the room.

She sounded so distant to Vadalyn. Her vision wasn't improving, even seeing red. If she took a bigger gulp, she would have been dead instantly. Wait, what about the cell?

Vadalyn looked over her shoulder to see a miracle. The wall was evaporating, quickly and efficiently. However, it was working too well. When it has spread beyond what was necessary, it reached the sides, ceiling, and then the bars. They crumbled on top of her and began working on the other cells. She heard screams from all sides.

After a moment, Vadalyn fell on her back. She was so close yet so far.

"Vadalyn, Miss Vadalyn," she heard Tiega. "Oh, no, I need to take you to my sister's, immediately."

Vadalyn couldn't comprehend anything else. She was dying and fulfilling Maven's promise. If Ericson calling her Vaddy made her mouth taste bad, knowing that Maven had one might as well have killed her as much as the poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heal then Run

A.R. Lore

Vadalyn heard commotion going on around her. It wasn't the type that one would expect from a jail riot as much as one would expect in a healer's quarters. She wanted to open her eyes to analyze her surroundings, but her body felt weak to perform such a simple action. Her stomach was protesting by gurgling and threatening to bring up her insides. Slowly, she made her way to the edge to puke once more, only to nearly fall off the high table she was placed on. Her eyes open to see the ground quickly approaching to get caught by a pair of strong hands.

"I got you, Lady Mòrachd," said a firm, female voice, "Tiega, help me with her."

"Yes, sister," said Tiega, a voice Vadalyn had slowly begun to appreciate. "She's lost so much weight."

"Well, the poison wasn't meant for consumption. Good thing she only had one sip," said the voice, again. "Lady Mòrachd, if you can understand me, you're safe. I am Danica, Priestess of the Temple of Kynareth. Tiega brought you here for healing. Nobody else knows you're here, so rest."

Vadalyn felt her consciousness slipping. She dried heaved, half-hoping something would come out to stop the horrible feeling inside her. A warm hand was on her back, not knowing if it was the priestess or Tiega. It was pulsing against where her liver would've been.

"It's trying to recover, but so much of it is in her bloodstream. That's what's preventing her from getting better," said Tiega.

"Then we must purify her. Prepare a ritual bath, now," demanded Danica to someone else.

The women gently lift Vadalyn from her bed. They didn't need assistance as Vadalyn imagined she weighed less than a twig (It felt fragile to move her fingers let alone her legs.). They brought her to the middle of the room, where moonlight beamed down like a beacon onto the mosaic circle and the tub. People were filling it with the clearest water Vadalyn had seen.

"This had been blessed by me. It should rid of any toxins in your body once you drink and bathe in it, my lady," Danica said quickly. She gave her to Tiega to cup her hands and dip them in the cool water. "Drink."

The idea of drinking was revolting to Vadalyn. Not that her will mattered, as the liquid was forced down her throat with Tiega keeping her mouth open by clenching her jaw. It pricked her sarcophagus like a thousand icicles. They waited to see how Vadalyn would receive it. She felt nothing for a moment, which was relieving.

"Okay, get me a cup. She needs to drink more," Danica explained, "Once that's done, we need to strip her. She is going to be flushed of everything by the end of this, so be ready for a mess."

"Priestess, will she be all right?" Tiega asked, worried, "She's been through a lot already."

"Your worry is touching," the older woman said with a gentle smile, "But this needs to be done for her to have a fresh, clean body at the end of the night-get a bucket of the water for her to drink."

Vadalyn had decided to never relive that night again. Once she was in the bath, the cleansing started. It was a vicious cycle of drinking, bathing, and getting rid of the toxins in her body. Nobody complained as they cleaned her multiple times.

She was getting her strength back between naps, before she was awoken by Danica and Tiega to drink the water. The process started within minutes. As the hours gone by, it didn't happen as quickly. Soon, she fell asleep easily with little complication.

_Dawn_

Vadalyn was wrapped in warm blankets when she awoke. The temple was bright, airy, and smelled of sage. She stretched to have multiple parts of her body pop. The euphoric feeling she had was none that she had experienced before. If there was a way to describe how refreshed she felt on the inside, she would. She lifted herself off the bed to see there was no one around.

The bath was gone (Not that it should ever be used again after the night it had.) and so was any evidence of her cleansing. She soon saw Danica, Tiega, and a man were in the building with her sleeping nearby, until Vadalyn placed one foot next to Tiega, who shot her hand out to grab Vadalyn's ankle.

"Ah!" screamed Vadalyn as she was thrown to the ground.

When Tiega saw who was beneath her, dagger near Vadalyn's throat, she startled herself off. She stumbled, "My lady, I'm so sorry. I thought someone was trying to sneak up on you."

Vadalyn gave her a look, rubbed where the metal touched skin, and said, "It's fine. Thank you, I guess."

"Good to see you are up and about, Lady Mòrachd," Danica said, yawning as she rose from the ground. "You have some color again."

"Priestess-," Vadalyn started, but was interrupted with a hand up.

"No," Danica said, "when Tiega came to me with you in her arms, I helped out of duty and for my former apprentice. She told me everything."

"I couldn't leave you to die," Tiega explained. "You were a symbol to me in the jail."

Vadalyn frowned at the idea of being seen as a symbol, but she still said, "I am grateful, Tiega. Truly, but what are we to do now? People think I'm dead, including my family."

Danica nodded, then turned to a table to pick up some papers. She said, "You will need to disappear for a while. Find someplace to take refuge and come up with a plan to either get home or start a new life. I recommend going to an enemy territory of Riften, where the Black-Briar and Blackmore families have little allies."

"And where are those places?" asked Vadalyn.

"There is Dawnstar, Winterhold, and Windhelm," explained Tiega, "I say we go to Windhelm. It is political there, at the moment, but the Black-Briar's don't have as much of a hold there and I have contacts. They are also a port city, so the chances of us catching a ship is high."

"We?" Vadalyn asked, feeling relief, "You will be going with me?"

"Yes, so I can help you get home. Also, I can start a new life away from here. Win-win for both of us," she answered with a smile.

"However, there are guards everywhere," said the man, who was sleeping near Danica now standing next to her, "I suggest taking the roads less traveled by."

"And I know some of those roads," Tiega responded giddily, "They aren't as easy to trek, so be prepared for some rock climbing."

Vadalyn nodded, but still felt uneasy. Tiega kept saying she will return her home, and yet she's declared dead. Ghost were damn real in Carrowkeel. If she was seen, she might be killed on the spot by her own people. If there was a chance she could write to her family, however, she would have better chances.

"Are you ready for this, Lady Mòrachd?" asked the man.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, "May I ask who you are?"

"I am of relations to an embassy here in Skyrim. My name is Loch Evergreen and I've heard of your predicament and tried to aid you, but I was too late. That was, until now. I can arrange a messenger to tell your parents, but they will need proof."

Vadalyn tried to think of something that would be legitimate. Everything she owned was taken from her, except….

"Write a letter in my native language. There wouldn't be anyone else here who would know it. Do you know it?" Vadalyn asked, turning her head for the others to answer the question.

"I know little, but it should be short and sweet," Loch said, confidently. "I don't believe your guilty, my lady, but I do have to be cautious. They do check letters, so it might be best to write in code."

Vadalyn smiled to herself as she said, "Little blonde fey."

"Excuse me?" Tiega asked.

"That's an actual code name my siblings and myself used to avoid our parents when we try to sneak out of the estate," Vadalyn explained, "Also, put down that I'm okay and trying to get home. Address it to Lillian Mòrachd, my eldest sister. She will understand it."

"Alright, my lady," Loch said before leaving the room.

Vadalyn didn't realize that Danica left the room also and then came back with messenger bags filled with traveling items. They were of the same color with a patch of Kynareth's symbol on the flaps.

"It will be quiet a journey. I suggest you learn how to hunt, my lady," Danica said, helping Vadalyn put the sack over her head and resting the strap on her shoulder. "I'll give you a standard bow and the dagger. Tiega, teach her, please."

"Yes, Priestess," Tiega said, displaying a small bow. "We should leave before it gets to bright."

"Yes," Vadalyn said, "and I appreciate everything, including the clothes. I know it wasn't that pleasant to take care of me."

"It was necessary," Danica replied with a laugh, "and interesting."

"I've arranged the letter," Loch said from another room, "Leave now."

With everything happening so fast, Vadalyn had no time to think. If she was to make things right, she had to leave before anyone noticed her. Bidding everyone farewell, Tiega led her through the sewage system, and they made it out to the plains. Huh, sounds familiar.

"Interesting, quite interesting," said a male voice in the shadows, reading the piece of paper in his hand, "Thank you for the letter, Loch Evergreen."

"Now will you protect my family from the Black-Briar's and Blackmore's?" asked Evergreen.

The man, a scar that crossed his chin up to his left eye, simply smiled, "I will do what I can. But I suggest you leave now."

"Thank you, thank you," Evergreen cried, before leaving.

When he was at a good enough distance, the man in the shadows unlatched his dark wood bow from his back, took a black arrow from the holding against his hip, notched it, and shot it off without a sound.

"Clean shot," he said, before walking down the alleyway. He watched Vadalyn and Tiega from a distance. "Now I wonder where you're going, Lady Mòrachd."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tiega

A.R. Lore

Vadalyn and Tiega rushed through the fields with little incident. Despite Tiega having darker hair, she managed to blend into the wheat. Turned out the women knew more than Vadalyn was expecting and was wondering what else she knew.

"My lady, we are near a cave I used to stay in," she whispered as they approached a road. There were no guards around, so they ran across it towards the forest.

From where they were, Vadalyn could see the back of Dragonsreach. It was a relief to know that the poison didn't destroy the entire structure, or the town. If anything else happened to the city, Vadalyn would hold the weight of it for the rest of her life.

"Almost there," Tiega said, this time in a normal voice. "Nobody goes up in these woods. Spiders and other monsters are everywhere."

"Pardon?" Vadalyn said in an exacerbated voice.

"Calm yourself," the woman said with a smile, "I know my way."

Vadalyn didn't follow immediately. It took a moment for Tiega to realize she wasn't being tracked anymore.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Vadalyn asked.

Tiega only smiled, "I am many things. Those of which I won't hide from you once we are safe."

Cautiously, they continued. The cave Tiega spoke of was deeper into the wood than Vadalyn expected. The snow sparkled on the ground as they trampled through it with their muddy boots. Cold bit Vadalyn's cheeks, making them rosy and raw. If she had known that they were going into the snowy mountains, she would've asked for heavier clothing. Thankfully, Teiga gathered enough wood to start a fire. How she lit it though, made Vadalyn jump.

Literally, at the snap of her fingers, Tiega grew a flame from her index. She lowered it to the wood, lighting it instantly with little trouble, even if the wood was wet.

Seeing that Vadalyn pushed herself against the wall, Tiega said, "I was born and raised in Winterhold. I learned magic from my late Uncle Savos Aren, before the Dragonborn became his successor."

Vadalyn has heard of the Dragonborn. They go by many names and nobody was sure of their sex. It was a name to both admire and fear as they had held impressive titles in all of the holds, possess the power to call dragons, a legendary archer, and, according to some rumors, became a vampire thanks to their lover. Of course, Vadalyn didn't believe everything she was told, because it was also said they went to Hell with the said lover to get the dragon they possess. Nobody could do that.

"I was eleven when he passed. I am eighteen, now," she said.

They are about the same age, then, Vadalyn concluded.

"I was then picked up by the Dark Brotherhood, before their destruction," she added, "I am a trained bard in the art of assassination. In fact, one of the reasons I was in prison was because I was to kill Maven Black-Briar and your fiancé's father."

Vadalyn barked, "He's not my fiancé."

"I stand corrected," Tiega said with a hand raised in surrender. "Since I failed, I was only exiled by the court. I am no longer a member of the Brotherhood as I was compromised, so I was to be sent to your country. It's one of the reasons I have sworn my loyalty and allegiance to you."

"I see," Vadalyn said in a small voice, "How did you know I would be arrested?"

"I didn't. I wasn't aware of you until I saw you in your cell. If you can't go home, I was then to protect you. See it as a deal of sorts," Tiega said, then quickly added, "If I didn't meet you, I still had family in Carrowkeel. I could live with them out in the fields. This is a better arrangement, however."

Now, Vadalyn knew where this was going. She sighed and said, "So, if you can help me get home safely, were you hoping for a reward."

The young woman smiled mischievously, "Not hoping, I want it. No offense, my lady, but you are not quipped to travel. I care for your safety for the very reason of getting out of here. With that said, though, it won't be all business. I do hope to be friends."

Vadalyn blinked at her with a blank face. She said, "You really think I will trust you after hearing that?"

"It doesn't matter if you trust me or nor. You do need me, and I will follow you to make sure your safe," she retorted.

"You have a point," Vadalyn said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do once I get home. However, I don't think I could do that right now."

"I know," Tiega said, "Things are complicated at Carrowkeel. We'll find a way to redeem your name."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but it's worth a try."

Vadalyn raised eyebrows, then sighed, "I have no other alternative. Fine, I'll see what I can do if things get straight at home."

"Thank you, my lady," Tiega said giddily, "Also, I heard that elves are treated better in Carrowkeel, right?"

"Of course, they are celebrated, even. I have elven blood in me thanks to my father," Vadalyn answered, then took a closer look at Tiega. Now that they were cleaner, she did notice Tiega's brown eyes were a bit slanted, her skin more porcelain, and her features sharper, especially around the cheeks and chin. "You're elven."

"Yes and hated here. I'm surprised that you haven't been ostracized," Tiega spoke sadly.

"It's not obvious," she whispered.

Tiega nodded, then said, "Shall we get to sleep, my lady?"

Vadalyn only nodded. The cave was small, narrow, and stopped a couple of feet in. It was more like a niche than a proper cave, but the kept the warmth around them. Tiega unpacked rolls of blankets, which Vadalyn happily received. They curled up tightly before falling asleep.

_Several hours later_

The fire turned into embers hours ago. Vadalyn was snoring peacefully, unaware of the presence outside the cave. The figure crept in, sneaking up close to the young women, focusing more on Vadalyn. He pulled the blanket back away from her pretty face.

He thought it was such a shame to kill such a sweet soul, before taking his dagger out. Before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was thrown back against the wall on Tiega's side. The said woman held his throat, staring him deep in the eyes.

Vadalyn was startle awake, unable to see in the dark.

"Well, Tiega, lovely to see you," the man said, then looked at Vadalyn, "A nice sight there, my lady."

Vadalyn frowned at the direction the voice came from.

"Sᴓren," Tiega growled, "you come to finish me?"

The man named Sᴓren scoffed, "And kill one of our best. I know you will end me the minute I position an arrow to shoot. You won't give me chance."

"Who is this?" Vadalyn asked, her eyes adjusting.

"A former comrade," Tiega answered.

"Sᴓren Lyre," he said simply, not taking his eyes of Vadalyn. "It was going to be a quick death, I swear."

"Um," Vadalyn said, not sure how to respond, "thank you, I guess."

"You know I can't let you live Sᴓren. You'll be compromised," Tiega said.

Sᴓren laughed, "I know you won't, though. We're like brother and sister, the both of us."

"Don't count on that," Tiega said, then Vadalyn saw she was preparing her own dagger.

"Stop! Is this really necessary?" Vadalyn asked, grabbing Tiega's hand. "His corpse won't be of any use to us. I have questions."

The two raised their brows in surprise. Vadalyn took the dagger, and said, "I want to know who sent you. I'm guessing the Black-Briar's."

"Close," Sᴓren said, "Blackmore's. They hate you and your family enough that they wanted to make sure you were actually dead. You nearly destroyed the entire keep, until the Black-Briar daughter stopped it. Good thing they were still in the city. When fingers were pointing towards her, the Blackmore's tried to cover it up with you committing suicide instead of execution."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tiega said. "They are better than this. Why mess up the story?"

"I'm guessing they didn't think she would survive, it was a _deadly_ poison," Sᴓren said with a grin. "Then they hired little old me."

Vadalyn frowned. Why would they go through all this trouble because of her? Sure, she saw Maven openly conspiring, but she didn't say anything too damning. Unless, there was something in between her words. Then, it dawned on her. Unfortunately, she couldn't say anything as they heard a loud roar outside the cave.

Nobody said anything at first. Vadalyn was the first to ask, "Tiega, you did say you occupied this cave before, right?"

"Yes," she said, slowly.

"What season was it?"

"Spring, and only during the day," the woman answered.

All three of them slowly looked out of the mouth to see a large beast head their way. Vadalyn, from her shock, stood still as Tiega lets Sᴓren go to stand in front of her.

"My lady, do you know how to fight?" Tiega asked.

"Barely, at the moment," Vadalyn admitted.

The older woman looked back at her to only sigh. She said, "Remind me to teach you a few things. Sᴓren, get up and help me, I won't say anything if you keep the lady safe."

The man simply shrugged, before getting up. The beast wasn't able to see them given how dark it was, but it was sure smelling the embers.

"What's wrong, Tiega?" Sᴓren asked, "It's just a bear."

"In Skyrim, there are more than just bears. If you were able to do magic, you would know that," Tiega countered, then a white orb appeared in her hand. "I want you to take the lady and run, starting…NOW!"

A bright, white light blinded Vadalyn, but she felt a strong hand take her wrist and force her into a run. After that, a cry of pain vibrated the air enough that it made Vadalyn cough for breath. Not that she had time as Sᴓren took her deeper into the night.


End file.
